Lucina
Lucina (ルキナ, Rukina) is Chrom's future daughter, and a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yū Kobayashi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara9.html She is voiced by Laura Bailey in the English version. Profile Lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, on her left eye. She is a kind and determined princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. Her sword, the Parallel Falchion, was originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's Falchion, but was later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. Her birthday is April 20th. Depending upon whom Chrom marries, Lucina can be the sister of Male Morgan ,Inigo, Cynthia, Kjelle, or Brady, or be an only child. She is also Owain's cousin and possibly Female Morgan's cousin as well if the Avatar marries Lissa or Emmeryn. Like the present timeline, Lucina was born to Chrom and his wife nearly a year after the Ylisse-Plegia War. She had a special bond with her parents, especially Chrom who taught her swordplay. After Chrom's death at the hands of the Grima, Lucina inherited the Falchion and attempted to fight Grima. Lucina never learned who killed her father, however her only clue was that her father's murderer was someone close to him. At some point, her mother was also killed in battle. With the world on the brink of destruction, Lucina was down to 11 of her closest allies, the other children of the Shepherds. Naga approached Lucina and her comrades and opened a portal into the past as a last ditch effort to prevent the resurrection of Grima. To hid her identity, Lucina altered her hair, donned a mask from Gerome to hide her Brand of the Exalt, and took up the namesake of her ancestor, Marth, in order to hide her identity but still help save the world. Naga sent her and her comerades through the Outrealm Gate into the past. However, annomalies in the flow of time due to the presence of Grima and his Risen army following the children caused her to be separated from her friends. When the Outrealm Gate finally opened, Lucina arrived in the past shortly after Chrom had just recruited his most trusted ally, the Avatar. Ylisse-Plegia War Upon arrival from the future, Lucina instantly comes to Chrom and Lissa's aid when a Risen nearly kills Lissa. However, before Chrom can thank her, she temporarily leaves, Leaving Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and the Avatar to fight off the Risen. After the battle, she introduces herself as Marth and then promptly leaves, warning them of greater dangers to come. Later, during a tournament at Arena Ferox, Lucina defeats Basilio's original champion, Lon'qu, thus becoming his new champion for the tournament. Chrom defeats her in the tournament and once again, she leaves. After the Shepherds rescue Maribelle, Plegia plans an assassination on Emmeryn. Lucina appears before the attempt and earns Chrom's trust by killing an assassin nearby trying to kill him; however, a second assassin appears and slices her mask off, but Chrom kills the second assassin. Lucina fights alongside Chrom during the assassination, lead by Validar, and successfully protects Emmeryn. Believing to have altered the future, Lucina leaves. However after Emmeryn's sacrifice at her execution, Lucina realizes that the timeline is now set back on its course. Two years after Gangrel's defeat by the hand of Chrom, the present timeline's Lucina is born to Chrom and his wife. Conquest of Valm After talking to the new king of Plegia, Validar, Chrom and the Avatar prepare to depart the next day. That night a group of Risen ambushes Chrom's army. After clearing nearly all of the Risen, a Risen assassin suddenly warps behind him, but Lucina steps in and protects her father. Chrom is still curious as to who she is and Lucina can no longer bear to hid her secret from him. Lucina tells Chrom to look into her left eye. As he gazes closely into her eye, he sees the Brand of the Exalt, the exact same one that his infant daughter has back at Ylisstol. Lucina begins to tear up, but Chrom warmly wipes away her tears. Lucina finally embraces her long lost father, weeping in his arms. After, Chrom brings Lucina to her mother who cannot believe that she is their future daughter. Nevertheless, after seeing the Brand in her eyes, her mother happily accepts Lucina and the two embrace each other. Collecting herself from the reunion, Lucina reveals to Chrom, the Avatar, and Lissa of the apocalyptic future she came from where the Shepherds were all killed, leaving behind only their children. With the resolve to change the future and to protect her parents, Lucina joins the army. After liberating the Steiger Fortress, Chrom receives alarming news that the forces up to the north were crushed by Walhart's forces. When Khan Basilio volunteers to stall their army, Lucina steps in to try and stop him since, in her timeline, Basilio perished when he went. Nevertheless, Basilio's resolve is stronger than Lucina's warning, though Flavia decides to go. Soon after, word arrives that despite the different events, Basilio was slain regardless. Remembering his sacrifice, Chrom's army finally take down Walhart's forces, once and for all. Fate of the World After preventing Walhart's Conquest, Validar sends a message to Chrom so he can give the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem. Upon reaching Plegia's castle, Validar betrays the group and tries to seize the Fire Emblem from Chrom, forcing them to flee. Chrom, the Avatar, and Lucina nearly make it out of the castle, but Validar warps in and weakens Chrom. Validar orders the Avatar to seize the Fire Emblem and the Avatar does against their will. After seeing the event unfold, Lucina realizes that the Avatar was the one who murdered Chrom, despite that act was against their will. Lucina reluctantly decides to kill the Avatar to prevent this, who can choose to accept her judgement or not. Regardless of the Avatar's choice, as she is about to kill the Avatar, Chrom, who watching the scene unfold steps in and stops her. Lucina does her best to convince her father that killing the Avatar is for the greater good, but Chrom places his trust in the Avatar, and Lucina puts her faith in their bond to overcome what lies in the future. Alternatively, if Lucina is married to the male Avatar, regardless of his choice, she will not go through with it when the Avatar makes his last request for her to find someone to keep her happy. In addition, if her mother is the female Avatar, regardless of her choice, Lucina cannot bring herself to kill her own mother. Later at The Dragon's Table, Lucina witnesses the Avatar killing Chrom again and cries out in horror. She then learns that this was all a ruse by Chrom and the Avatar and they swiftly defeat Validar. However, a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of the Avatar. Grima reveals that he is indeed the one who possessed the Avatar in the alternate future and followed Lucina into the past. He is able to revive the dragon body of the present Grima, causing Lucina to look in horror as she remembered what had happened in her future. Nonetheless, all is not lost, as the Avatar manages to take the Fire Emblem from Validar so Chrom can complete the Awakening Ceremony. Now with the power to take down Grima, Lucina aids Chrom and the Avatar for the final battle with Grima. After defeating the Fell Dragon, if Lucina is not S-supported with anyone, she goes to Ylisstol and whispers to her infant self that she will live a better life than she did and promptly leaves, leaving no trace of what happens to her after. Supports In her support conversations with Chrom, she asks to spar with him in order to improve her swordplay. Although doubtful that she needs the practice, he agrees. Lucina tells him that she is taking as much time as she can to spend time with him, because once the world is saved, she will leave Chrom. However Chrom tells her that she will have a place in his heart and that she does not have to disappear once the war ends. In her support conversations with her mother, she attempts to find clothing that would be considered "fashionable" (with humorous results). In the end she buys infant clothing for the Lucina of the "current" timeline, noting that her mother appears to be thinking of her infant-self back at the castle. Her mother will thank Lucina, and remind her that despite being from a different timeline, she is still her daughter and that she loves her. During her support conversation with her sibling, Lucina will attempt to persuade them to test their compatibility with Falchion, noting that it is important for them to be able to use the legendary sword if, by chance, she dies in battle. They try to be ignorant of the matter, but will eventually give in and accept the test. Lucina sets up a log and tells them to cut it with Falchion, stating that if the Falchion accepts them, the log will be cut, otherwise the blade would not damage the log if it did not. Although they swing at the log, they miss, and the two will reconcile, agreeing that they took the matter too seriously, promising to protect each other or each other's sake. After Lucina leaves, her sibling will attempt to cut the log one more time, however they believe that they missed again. They tell the Falchion to continue to protect Lucina for them. However, Chrom appears later on, discovering the log and noting that someone has made a clean cut. Despite this support conversation, Lucina's sibling cannot wield the Falchion at all during the game. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, where Grima has successfully taken over the land, Lucina is first seen waiting for her friends to recover the five jewels and the Fire Emblem. Tiki arrives and attempts to console her before Grima makes a surprise attack and ends up killing the Manakete. After mourning her death, Lucina will meet up Gerome, Laurent, and Severa, who hands her the Fire Emblem and one of the Jewels. Grima will appear shortly after, taunting them while demanding for the return of the Emblem. Refusing his offer, the party is about to be destroyed when the Shepherds from the other timeline suddenly appear to aid them in their battle. After Grima's first defeat, he attempts to kill Chrom once again, however the battle had weakened him enough for the Avatar to regain temporary control over his body, and send the Shepherds back to their own timeline. The remaining children arrive with the four remaining jewels, and with the help of Tiki, whose spirit becomes the new Naga, Lucina performs the Awakening ritual and manages to kill Grima once and for all. Half a year later, Lucina is now Ylisse's new Exalt and occasionally meets with the rest of "Chrom's New Shepherds" from time to time. Personality Lucina is a strong willed and driven woman who is determined to alter the dark future she came from. Due to the countless deaths and horrific events of the future, she dislikes any form of death, even "noble" ones. Her main motivations comes from her love for her parents, especially Chrom. Lucina is willing to do whatever it takes to see that Chrom stays alive, even if it means going against her wish for no needless deaths. Nevertheless, she is obedient to Chrom and puts her trust in her father's judgements. Lucina bears a resemblance to Marth and has been mistaken as him by Tiki when she is introduced. Tiki also remarks that her involuntary actions around camp when helping others further likens her to Marth himself. Despite her serious and stoic persona, Lucina has childish moments around her parents and siblings in their supports. In fact, she is paranoid of the female Avatar if she is not her mother, worried that she'll steal away Chrom from her mother because of their close relationship. Lucina has a rather dry sense of humor, and is the least likely to get a joke out of everyone in the Shepherds. In Game Base Stats As a Boss (Chapter 4) |-|Normal Mode= |-|Hard Mode= |-|Lunatic Mode= |-|Lunatic+ Mode= As Playable Unit (Before Inheritance) Like the other children units, Lucina inherits stats and skills from her parents. The formula for her actual base stats are the "current stats - mother's class base stats) + (Chrom's current stats - Chrom's class base stats) + Lucina's absolute base stats divided by 3, then added to the child's class base stats. *''' - Lucina inherits Aether from Chrom, regardless if he has the skill or not. She will also inherit the skill at the bottom of her mother's equipped skills at the moment of her recruitment. Growth Rates *Note: These growth rates are for her default class, as Growth rates in Fire Emblem: Awakening are calculated by adding class growth rates to personal growth rates. The Avatar as mother *Note: These are the default growth rates. |83% |58% |21% |60% |60% |68% |40% |26% |} Sully as mother |83% |56% |16% |61% |61% |70% |41% |26% |} Sumia as mother |81% |55% |16% |63% |63% |70% |38% |30% |} Maribelle as mother |80% |51% |23% |61% |58% |76% |33% |33% |} Olivia as mother |83% |56% |18% |63% |63% |70% |36% |26% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports '''Romantic Supports *Owain (The game lists their S support titles as 'Companions') *Gerome *Laurent *Yarne *Avatar (Male) *Inigo (Inigo can also be her brother) *Brady (Brady can also be her brother) *Male Morgan (Morgan can also be her brother) Other Supports *Chrom *Lucina's Mother *Avatar (Female) (Can be Lucina's Mother) *Kjelle (Can be her sister) *Cynthia (can be her sister) *Tiki *Female Morgan (Only if Lucina is her mother) Class Sets Base Classes *Lord - Promotes to Great Lord *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight. *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet The Avatar as Mother Lucina can Reclass to all possible female classes if the Avatar is her mother. She can also reclass into the following rare class: *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Sumia as Mother *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Maribelle as Mother *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Sully as Mother *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Olivia as Mother *Myrmidon *Pegasus Knight Overall Lucina is blessed with the title of Lord, making her an offensive force to the army. Regardless of who her mother is, Lucina has similar growth rates to her father's, leading to high strength, skill, and speed. With the proper mother, Lucina can outpace her father in some categories. Lucina also starts off with Aether making her a deadly unit from the start. However unlike most children, due to her mandatory recruitment half-way through the story, she may not start off as spectacularly as the other children, but she will catch up and eventually exceed most of them. Like Chrom, Lucina as a Great Lord will give her a ranged option of Javelins while boosting her high stat caps. She will also eventually learn Rightful King to boost her activation of skills. Also like Chrom, Lucina should remain a Great Lord once she has built the necessary skills. Lucina also has a personal weapon, the Parallel Falchion. When initially recruited, Lucina's Falchion trumps Chrom's version of the Falchion with 7 more might and 5 more critical. It also has the ability to heal her for 20 HP if used as an item. Lastly her Falchion has the property of dealing effective damage against Dragon units like Chrom's Falchion, but it also starts off with the ability to deal effective damage to Grima, making Lucina a very useful unit for the Endgame as well as The Future Past 3. However, once Chrom's Falchion is unlocked, Lucina's Falchion will be slightly inferior. Nevertheless, it should be Lucina's weapon of choice for the majority of the game. Inheritance and Reclassing Lucina is the first child of the game that is recruited. Unlike the others, her recruitment is mandatory at the end of Chapter 13. This means that, unlike the rest, Lucina does not have the luxury of letting the player have time to decide what skills for her to inherit after extensive reclassing and level grinding. Thankfully, her father will always pass down Aether and her Mother's reclassing options are all available to her so there is no need to panic if she does not inherit the skill from her mother that the player may want. *'Chrom:' As Lucina's mandatory father, she shares all of his classes. Much like her father she adopts his Cavalier and Archer reclass options. Much like him, Cavalier gives Discipline which can help boost her weapon ranks, namely Lances, so she can start using them quickly. The Cavalier's promotions, Great Knight and Paladin offer Lucina some skills worth considering, but ultimately Aegis from Paladin works the best out of the lot to build off of Rightful King. Dual Guard+ can be considered as well for usage until Lucina can grab other skills from her classes inherited from her mother. Luna normally would be a great skill for her to learn, but with Aether, Lucina is better off with the compounded attack skill. Archer in particular will not give Lucina anything noteworthy aside from, perhaps, Bowbreaker. Unless Lucina is the daughter of the Village Girl, she will not need to venture into this class at all. Lucina will always start off with Aether since, no matter what skill Chrom has in his last skill slot equipped, Aether will be inherited. *'The Avatar:' The Avatar, due to her wide variety of Stat and Flaw combination, affects Lucina's stats in very strange ways. As such, there is no true way to gauge how her stats will run with the Avatar as her mother. Nevertheless, The Avatar will give Lucina a good boost in whatever stat mods she passes down. The Avatar passes down her class freedom, allowing Lucina to reclass into ALL possible normal female classes and the exclusive Tactician class. She will only be able to become a Thief, Dark Mage, and Mercenary if she is the daughter of the Avatar. Tactician gives her Veteran to aid in level grinding and Ignis as an attacking option, though she already has Aether. She does have the option to equip both, increasing the probablity that at least one activates. Mercenary can give Armsthrift if you need to preserve stronger weapons for her. Though the Parallel Falchion never loses durability, other more powerful weapons, namely Regalia, Brave weapons, and forged weapons, can be preserved using this skill. The Dark Mage class provides only 1 new promotion, Sorcerer. Depending on the stat inheritance from the Avatar, Lucina can make a decent Sorcerer. Vengeance and Tomebreaker are good skills for Lucina to adopt, but she's better off with other skills unless Lucina has poor defenses to abuse Vengeance or needs the boost to avoid magic. Lastly Thief can give Movement +1 for added movement range and Acrobat from the Trickster class for good terrain mobility. All other of the best skills to grab are explained bellow from her other mothers since she receives all of them as the daughter of the Avatar. *'Sully:' Sully gives Lucina a good balance of stat boosts though her defense is slightly lacking, but this drop is only a -1 difference. Magic and Resistance has no modifiers and Strength, Speed, Skill, and Luck gain good boosts. All-in-all, Sully is a great mother for Lucina stat wise. Sully passes down Myrmidon and Wyvern Rider. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Vantage from the Myrmidon class for Lucina to attack, and possibly kill, enemies when her health is low before they can kill her, Swordfaire from the Swordmaster class for added sword strength, Pass from the Assassin class to help swarm units, and Lancebreaker and Swordbreaker from the Wyvern Rider reclassings to make her a good unit-killer. *'Sumia:' Sumia boosts Lucina's Speed the most out of all of her mother candidates and gives her a good stat boost in Luck, Magic, and Resistance. She will have a slight drop in Defense caps and no boost to her strength, but Lucina should be just fine as the daughter of Sumia. Sumia passes down Pegasus Knight, Knight, and Cleric. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Galeforce from the Dark Flier class to make her a better map clearing unit, Pavise from the General class to compliment Rightful King, and Renewal from the War Cleric class for some regenerative aid. *'Maribelle:' Maribelle gives Lucina a high boost in Luck and a good boost in Magic, Skill, Speed, and Resistance. However she loses Strength and Defense in return, the latter's drop is pretty big. Lucina's stat inheritance is probably the least suited to improve her stats the right way as much as the rest of the mothers possibly could but still Maribelle does have her merits to make Lucina a great unit. Maribelle passes down Troubadour, Mage, and Pegasus Knight. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Lifetaker from the Dark Knight class for a stronger regenerative skill, Renewal for a slightly weaker, but more guaranteed regeneration, Dual Support+ from the Valkyrie class for a good boost for her Dual Support bonuses, and Galeforce from Dark Flier. *'Olivia:' Olivia gives Lucina a good balance of stats aside from some slightly lowered Defense and Resistance. Out of all the mothers, Olivia is the only one that has a skill that Lucina cannot learn otherwise, Luck +4. While not a spectacular skill, Lucina will most likely inherit this skill unless the player opts to reclass and level grind Olivia before Chapter 13. Olivia passes down Myrmidon and Pegasus Knight class. Among the best skills for Lucina to grab from her maternal inheritance are Vantage from the Myrmidon class, Swordfaire from the Swordmaster class, Pass from the Assassin class, and Galeforce from Dark Flier. Quotes Vs. Chrom (As Marth) *'Chrom:' Who is your father? *'Marth': I've said enough for one day, sir. *'Chrom:' Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you. *'Marth': Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who! Event Tiles *"Hmm? What have we here?" (item) *"I tried out one of Father's sword moves and smashed a hole in the wall. ...Success?" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice, but will it be enough?" (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"What are you smiling about? Did you see me break the training dummies again?" (happy) *"I feel so empowered around you. Have I mentioned that? Why don't we team up?" (team up) *"I was wondering how you pass your leisure time." (free time) *"Do you have any dreams for the future?" (dreams) Replying *"No. I'm just happy for the company and laughter. It's still a new feeling." (happy) *"Of course. I will protect you with my life, the same as all my comrades." (team up) *"I often gaze at the stars. They seem brighter now than they did in the future." (free time) *"Only to undo the dark future to come. I'd give my life to see that dream realized." (dreams) Asking - Chrom *"Father, can I challenge you to another fight? I still have much to learn." (train) *"Father, how are you feeling? Are you hurt? I could not bear to lose you..." (concern) *"Father, can I get you anything? I rarely get a chance to thank you for all you've done." (gift) *"I'm so glad we can be together again, Father. Tell me more about your life." (story) Replying - Chrom *"Of course, Father! I lost the battle in the arena, but much has changed since then!" (train) *"That's kind of you to ask, Father. But I worry about you too." (concern) *"I just want a brighter future. I can deal with any hardship now in exchange." (gift) *"I remember a little of a more peaceful time when I was very small. I pretended I was captain of my very own Junior Shepherds! Be kind to baby Lucina if she does such silly things. They...may be all she has." (story) Asking - Mother *"Mother, why don’t we have a little contest to see whose cooking Father prefers?" (train) *"Mother, you look pale. Should I get help? Lie down for a bit!" (concern) *"Mother, do you need anything? I finally have the chance to be a good daughter." (gift) *"Mother, what was your life like before you met me?" (story) Replying - Mother *"A contest? I'd rather not... but if you insist. I will not hold back." (train) *"I appreciate your concern, Mother. But you need to take care of yourself too." (concern) *"Oh! Thank you. But just being able to spend time with you is a wonderful gift." (gift) *"You want to know about the future? I have told you most of what I know. Why don't we talk about the few memories I have of you? We could sit down over dinner. I would like that very much." (story) Asking - Married *"Please take care of yourself out there. I do not want to see another loved one slain." (promise) *"You look more dashing than ever! To me, you are the finest man in the world." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). May we be together always." (love) *"What is that, my dear? Can I help you store it in the convoy?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don’t worry. I promise to remain by your side as long as you need me." (promise) *"Oh, thank you! You look dashing as well." (compliment) *"I love you as well. Don’t you dare think of dying out there." (love) *"Oh, it’s just a lunch I made you for the road. I hope it tastes all right..." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, why don't we train for a bit? I want to see what my daughter is capable of." (train) *"Morgan, you seem unwell. is everything all right?" (concern) *"Morgan, is there anything you desire? I wish to spoil my daughter silly." (gift) *"Morgan, was your future more peaceful than mine? I wish you could remember." (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. After all, you will need to learn to wield Falchion one day." (train) *"I'm fine, thank you. Don't get so excited." (concern) *"Thank you, but the thing I want most is something I must win by my own strength." (gift) *"I came from the future, like you. Mine was a dark one, though, and full of despair. I wonder if you returned here for the same reason - to right some terrible wrong. If so, then let us set things right together. We will save all possible futures!" (story) Level Up *"I will not watch another Ylissean life be taken!" (6-7 stats up) *"This strength serves more than me alone." (4-5 stats up) *"Good. I must stay this course." (2-3 stats up) *"I cannot settle for this!" (0-1 stat up) *"All this strength means little unless I succeed." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Perhaps change is my best hope." Armory *"I long for the day shopping is all we need to worry about." (buying) *"Go ahead. The gold will serve a greater cause." (selling) *"Would you like to name the new weapon for me?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Mother. Father. Let us pray our efforts to stay the future will succeed in the end." (misc) *"Something agrees with me today. I must have at least twice my normal strength!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Ready for another day?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. I’m just on my way out." (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. This room always relaxes me so." (evening) *"Oh, Avatar. Something woke me up. How about you?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Morning, Avatar. The morning air is bracing, isn’t it?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Best of luck with today’s endeavors." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. The days slip away so fast..." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Sleep well tonight." (night) *"I'm so glad we can celebrate your birthday together, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Mother. Ready for another day?" (morning) *"Hello, Mother. Here to rest? I'm just on my way out." (midday) *"Good evening, Mother. This room always relaxes me so." (evening) *"Oh, Mother. Something woke me up. How about you?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Mother. Father and I are both so excited." (birthday) Roster Chrom's future daughter, a kind and just princess who has made it her duty to save the world. She loves her father and would do anything to keep him safe. The least likely to get a joke. Born on April 20th. Help Description An enigmatic woman who thirsts for a better world. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"You're all right." *"Seize this chance." *"It's all right." *"Together!" *"Have faith." *"I'm by your side." *"Be ready." *"I'm right here." *"Now!" Dual Guard *"I'll keep you safe!" *"Get back!" Dual Strike *"You're mine!" *"Allow me!" *"Take this!" *"Forget about me?" *"My turn!" Critical *“I say when it ends!” *“You will not stop me!” *“Hope will never die!” *“I challenge my fate!” Partner Defeats Enemy *"Our bonds are strong." *"Thank you." *"You have my gratitude." Enemy Defeated *"Whatever it takes." *"Good!" *"There we are!" Defeated By Enemy *"Must I...fall here?" Defeated as "Marth" *"I am...bested." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Lucina - Foreseer : Lucina disappeared after whispering these words to her infant self: "Yours will be a happy future." Did she journey to another land or back to her own time? ...No one knows for certain. ; Lucina and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of his origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone--he loved his wife, Lucina, above all else. ; Lucina and Owain : Owain set off on a lengthy quest with Lucina to "stay his sword hand." Did they simply journey to another land, or did they return to their own time? None know for certain. ; Lucina and Inigo : Inigo traveled the world, ever ready with a smile or a solution when trouble started to brew. Lucina journeyed with him, and their home of the moment was always brimming with joy and laughter. ; Lucina and Brady : Brady left the priesthood to become the world's scariest violinist. Every new rondo he composed passed first through the ears of his beloved wife and critic, Lucina. ; Lucina and Gerome : Gerome and Lucina were married and settled down near Wyvern Valley. While her husband never minced the few words he had to say, Lucina understood, and the two built a happy life. ; Lucina and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but he didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Lucina. Later, scholars would speculate he had come from a different future than the other children. ; Lucina and Yarne : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with dangers - especially since Lucina was quick to dash to the rescue of every stranger. ; Lucina and Laurent : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Lucina reunited with Tiki and Naga and thanked them for helping to usher in peace. Super Smash Bros. Series ]] Lucina is a newcomer in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Lucina's play style and moveset is the same as Marth's, focusing on great speed and mobility along with strong close range combat, but lacks ranged moves. However, while Marth's Falchion deals more damage at the tip of the sword, Lucina's Falchion does not deal bonus damage and has even damage output throughout the blade. She is slightly smaller than Marth, giving her a slightly smaller hit box, however her range is also shorter. Yū Kobayashi and Laura Bailey reprise their roles as Lucina's voice. Lucina is an unlockable character in both version of the Smash 4. She can be unlocked in the 3DS version once Marth clears Classic Mode on any difficulty or 40 Smash matches. In the Wii U version, she is unlocked once Classic mode is cleared by any character on at least on Intensity 5.5 or 30 Smash matches have been played. Lucina dons her signature mask in one of her taunt poses and the same mask appears on Kirby if he copies her ability, however she does not permanently wear the mask during a match. Lucina's palette swaps are references to several characters in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Her seven color swaps are those of Nowi, Cherche, Cordelia, Tiki, Lissa, Tharja, and Sumia. According to the director of the Super Smash Bros. series, Masahiro Sakurai, Lucina was originally planned as an alternate costume for Marth, but was eventually changed to be her own separate character with slight differences from Marth. Special Moveset *'Standard Special: Shield Breaker:' A stationary chargeable attack. Lucina thrusts her sword into her opponent like her standard attack animation in Awakening. If this move connects with a shielding enemy, the move has a slight chance of instantly breaking those shields. The longer the B button is held, the more likely that this will occur, however, Lucina is unable to move during this move and it cannot be stockpiled to be used later. **'Custom Regular Special 1: Storm Thrust:' Lucina's thrusting animation gains a small whirlwind in front of her, giving her higher knockback. **'Custom Regular Special 2: Assault Dash:' Lucina gains a lunging property to her thrust. *'Side Special: Dancing Blade:' Lucina performs a combo of different slashes depending on the button input by the player. After performing the standard Side Special input, the player can press B while pressing up, down, or forward, up to 4 attacks. With all the different move variations, Lucina can perform 18 different versions of the Dancing Blade move. High variations are outlined with blue streaks, middle variations are outlined with red streaks, and low variations are outlined with green streaks. **'Custom Side Special 1: Easy Combination:' Lucina's combo is executed much quicker, however it has low damage output and low knockback. **'Custom Side Special 2: Heavy Combination:' Lucina's combo is executed much slower but has higher damage and knockback. *'Up Special: Dolphin Slash:' Lucina performs a quick, vertical slash that propels her upward. It has incredible vertical range, perfect to rescue her from below the stage, however it lacks horizontal movement, making it hard to utilize from the left or right sides of the stage. **'Custom Up Special 1: Crescent Slash:' Lucina propels herself with a diagonal trajectory **'Custom Up Special 2: Dolphin High Jump' Lucina propels herself much higher than its base form, however it does not deal any damage. *'Down Special: Counter:' Lucina grabs her Falchion with both hands and takes a defensive pose similar to her official render art and flashes for a few seconds. If an enemy hits her with a non-projectile move up close, Lucina will reflect the damage. It is currently unknown how much her damage multiplier is or how long it starts up or cools down. **'Custom Down Special 1: Easy Counter:' Lucina's counter starts up faster and lasts longer but deals less counter damage and has low knockback **'Custom Down Special 2: ''Iai Counter''' Lucina's counter starts off a bit slower and has a slightly longer recovery period. However, it deals more counter damage and has a much higher knockback. *'Final Smash: Critical Hit:' Lucina raises her Falchion then quickly rushes forward. She will only hit the first enemy she comes into contact with and will send them flying with a single, powerful blow. A health meter similar to the one found in Awakening appears above the enemies head and quickly depletes to zero. If there are multiple enemies nearby the enemy hit, the move will affect all of those close by. Lucina also says "It's time to change fate!" ("運命を変えます!" (Unmei o kae masu!) lit. I will change destiny! in the Japanese version.) 3DS Info Wii U Info Palutena's Guidance Palutena's Guidance is featured in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and is similar to Snake's Codec in Brawl. Pit holds a special conversation with Palutena and Viridi to comment on one of Pit's opponents, giving him helpful tips about their strengths and weaknesses. This feature is based on the numerous chapter dialogue in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit: That lady's moves are awfully similar to Marth's. Palutena: That's Lucina. She used to introduce herself as Marth so certain similarities seem inevitable. Pit: What? She stole someone's identity? Viridi: Well it wasn't quite like that. Palutena: Marth had become a legend by her time—the Hero-King. So Lucina took that name to bolster the morale of her own army. Think of it as a symbol of hope in the depths of despair. Pit: That's pretty deep. Viridi: You can't tell by looking at her, but I hear she's got a great sense of humor. Pit: I'll try cracking a few jokes and see if that softens her up. Palutena: The tip of her blade doesn't deal as much damage as Marth's. But her attacks are more balanced, even if they're not tremendously powerful. Etymology Lucina may be named after Lucina, the Roman Goddess of childbirth. In ancient Roman religion and myth, Lucina was the goddess of childbirth who safeguarded the lives of women in labor. Lucina was also an epithet for Juno. The name was generally taken to mean "she who brings children into the light" (Latin: lux, lucis, "light"), which may relate to how she lead the other children characters back into the past to save the world. Lucina can be pronounced with a hard "c", like in the Japanese version of Awakening and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, which comes from Greek origins. The soft "c" version is of Lucina is from Latin origins and is used for all international releases of the game. There are also several moths and butterflies that contains the word Lucina in their species names such as Dactyloceras Lucina,'' Hypatopa Lucina'', and Hamearis Lucina, This may be the origin of Lucina's butterfly motifs. This could also explain the scene in Awakening's intro video where shadows are chasing a glowing blue butterfly, representing Grima chasing Lucina from the future to the past. Trivia * Lucina was voted the most popular female character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. *Because Chrom does not need to marry Sully, Sumia, Maribelle, Olivia, or the Female Avatar and Lucina must be recruited for story purposes, Lucina is the only child character whose determinate parent does not need to have an S-Support. * Lucina can only have one hair colour, Exalt blue since Chrom has to be her father. *Lucina's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance were first released in Japan. *In the English version, if Lucina and Owain achieve an S-support, they will gain the title "Companion", on their character cards instead of "Husband/Wife" to prevent implications of incest. The title is also used if she achieves an S-support with a Morgan if Inigo and Brady are his father (If Chrom is Inigo or Brady's father.) *If Lucina is the daughter of the Avatar, Lucina will have the most amount of class options out of all characters in the game with a total of 35 (34 without Bride). *Lucina's official artwork depicts her wielding the Falchion. *Her confession image is unique in that the background does not change to a bubbly pattern variant seen in most other confessions. *If the Female Avatar marries Chrom, Lucina will have both the Exalted Blood and Fell Dragon Blood. Lucina is one of four children who can possibly have this trait, the other 3 being both Morgans and Owain. *On Paralogue 22 and in Streetpass, Lucina, if she is in her Lord class will have her mask present as an enemy. This is likely the "Enemy Coloration" for the female Lord Class. *Lucina is the first Lord in the series to be fought as an enemy (not counting Ike in Radiant Dawn as he's a Hero at the time). *Although Lucina can use Counter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, it is impossible for her to learn it in Awakening since it is a Male exclusive skill. Even if Chrom could learn it, Lucina will never inherit it since Chrom always passes Aether down to her. Gallery File:Avatar-Lucina-Concept.jpg|Concept artwork of Lucina and the Avatar. File:ChromMarth.jpg|Concept artwork of Chrom and "Marth". File:hair.jpg|Concept artwork for how Lucina binds her hair. File:MaskedMarth.jpg|Official artwork of Lucina disguised as Marth. File:Lucina Marth 2.png|Alternate version of "Marth"'s official artwork, derived from the game's box packaging. File:LucinaArtMaskless.png|Official artwork of Lucina from the Fire Emblem: Knights of Iris Artbook. Lucina OST.jpg|Official artwork of Lucina from a poster that is enclosed with the OST. Note the flowers her holds: with the long stem connecting them, they are reminiscent to modern-day headphones. File:LucinaEye.jpg|Official artwork of the Mark of Naga manifested on Lucina's left iris. File:Lucina saving Emerina.png|Official artwork featuring Lucina saving Emmeryn in the timeline at which the events of Awakening takes place. File:lucina confession.jpg|CG artwork of Lucina confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Lucinaconfession.jpg|Official artwork of Lucina's full confession. File:Lucina - Mark of Naga.png|In-game movie still featuring a close-up of the Mark of Naga branded on Lucina's left eye. File:Chrom and Lucina.jpg|Official artwork featuring Chrom tenderly regarding the infant Lucina . File:Resort is truly paradise.png|Official artwork derived from a promotional banner of the "Other-world Resort" DLC episodes, where Lucina is featured clad in a bikini. File:Lucina Future of Despair 3.jpg|CG artwork that is displayed after Lucina successfully forms the covenant of Awakening with Tiki-Naga in the third Future of Despair DLC episode, where she is visibly imbued with the hallowed power of the divine dragon. File:Lucina Future of Despair 3 (ending).png|CG artwork featuring wistfully gazing at the sky as a new dawn breaks to herald the onset of peace after the third Future of Despair DLC episode concludes. File:Lucina (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Lucina in the "Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds" DLC episode, donning a Japanese yukata. File:Marth-600x300.png|Cutscene still of "Marth" in the midst of a brawl with Chrom. File:Lucina's mask breaking.JPG|Cutscene still of Lucina's mask breaking. File:KromLucinahug.jpg|Cutscene still of Lucina and Chrom's heartwarming reunion. File:MarthFigmaPrototype.jpg|Photograph featuring the prototype version of the "Marth" figma, unveiled on display at the Wonder Festival 2013. File:LucinaFigma.png|Photograph featuring a newer prototype of the same figma, now bequeathed the label "Lucina". File:Marth Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Lucina's portrait as "Marth". File:lucina portrait.jpg|Lucina's portrait in Awakening. File:Lucina_Smash.png|Lucina's render for Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U File:FE13 Lord (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Great Lord (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Great Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Cavalier (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Cavalier in Awakening. File:FE13 Paladin (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Paladin in Awakening. File:FE13 Great Knight (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Great Knight in Awakening. ZlCfzSe1PHIpOUUd6H.jpg|Lucina's battle model as a Dark Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Archer (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as an Archer in Awakening. File:FE13 Sniper (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Sniper in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Pegasus Knight (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Falcon Knight (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Flier (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Dark Flier in Awakening. File:FE13 Knight (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 General (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a General in Awakening. File:FE13 Cleric (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Cleric in Awakening. File:FE13 War Cleric (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a War Cleric in Awakening. File:FE13 Sage (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Sage in Awakening. File:FE13 Bride (Lucina).png|Lucina's battle model as a Bride in Awakening. File:Lucina Master Lord FE13 Map Icon.png|In-game map icon of Lucina as a Great Lord. File:SSB4-Lucina_Palette_001.png|Lucina's Palette Swaps in Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U fr:Lucina Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters